


persimmon fairy

by midnightweeds



Series: twenty five days of xmas [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony Scene, Bathing/Washing, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Smoking, Suggestive Themes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: you and your husband enjoy a night on your balcony eating persimmons
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: twenty five days of xmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042821
Kudos: 8





	persimmon fairy

**Author's Note:**

> reader loves persimmons because they remind me of christmas 😌
> 
> also posted on my tumblr, midnightweeds

Marrying Yamaguchi Tadashi hadn't been in the plans. He was just supposed to be a bit of fun for college. A very sweet, quiet boy for you to ruin before you went your own ways. But the lines blurred at some point during sophomore year. Late nights turn to early mornings, early mornings to brunch with your friends , and brunch with Your friends turned to bars or sports games with his. New Year celebrations with his family became Christmas with yours when they visited Japan during your senior year and it's  _ incredible _ , it really is, because hindsight is 20/20 and, in truth, there was no other way for it to end.

Everyone knows: you make plans and god laughs.

Because fate's a funny thing.

* * *

So. It hadn't been in the plans and you're pretty sure you love him even more because of it. Especially right now, sitting across from him on your apartment balcony. Your feet are a little too warm from the heater you all brought out, fingertips cold without your gloves, but it's hard to imagine being anywhere else when he looks up and smiles at you, his bloodshot eyes heavily lidded and lips wet from the persimmons you all are eating.

"What?" He asks, freckled face tinged pink.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."

He smirks before saying, "Oh yeah?"

Reaching for the knife, he grabs the last two pieces of fruit and cuts them into fourths. His long fingers are distracting, even after all this time, especially so because they're red from the cold of the night. You lick your lips and tuck your hands under your thighs.

"Yeah," you murmur, watching him line the pieces up between you all.

"How much?" He asks as he picks one up.

"Like... a lot."

He grabs the vape, inhaling as he leans in to feed you a wedge.

You kiss his fingertips before he pulls away. "I'd marry you."

His brow furrows as he coughs. "Babe? We  _ are _ married."

"Yeah... I would do it again, you know?"

You reach for another piece, shaking your head when he offers you the vape. "I'm nice right now, babe."

"Yeah. I can tell."

You slip into a fit of giggles, hand slapping over your mouth so you don't disturb the neighbors. Once you quiet down Yamaguchi says, "When the ban lifts, we should go to [your home country] and do it again."

You blink a few times, wrapping your head around his statement. He's never gone home with you before, never  _ really _ expressed interest in it beyond saying that he wishes he had the same relationship with your family that you have with his. But you can't deny the fact that the thought of being in your hometown with him, sleeping in your old bedroom and showing him all the places that make you, you is more enticing than ever.

The light spilling from your apartment makes him look pretty , his bangs pushed back with one of your hair pins, and it only further softens you to him.

"What?"

He smiles at you, blowing smoke away from the balcony. "Let's go to [your country] next Christmas. Stay through the new year, get married on our college anniversary.

"Oh, shit, my love -" he says as he gets up from his seat. "Don’t cry. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your-"

"You didn't," you tell him, wiping your tears. "I just love you and I didn't realize you wanted to go there. I'd love to marry you again. And on our original anniversary, no less."

He pulls you up and into his arms, thumb brushing tears from your cheeks. "Good," he murmurs. "Ready to go back in? I could go for a bath."

"The persimmons?" You say, looking at the six remaining wedges.

He lets you go, opening the sliding door as you fit the fruit into your hand. "Want any more?"

"No. You enjoy them, love."

You shove what you can't fit in your hand into your mouth- ignoring the way he laughs at you as you all walk back inside.

"I thought sugarplums were the Christmas fruit?"

"Fairy in The Nutcracker, babe," you say , mouth full as you follow him through the living room and down the hall to your bedroom.

"Should be the persimmon fairy, then," he tells you as you follow him through the living room and down the hall.

"What? Oh! No, babe," you start to laugh. "It's my family's Christmas fruit. I guess because it’s in season. Salads, jellies, desserts...all the best," you explain, quickly finish them off.

Tadashi's quiet for a long time, the pair of you dazedly washing off as the bath runs. He pulls you back into his chest once you all are in the tub, hot water relaxing the both of you.

"Ya know," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of your ear. "I guess that means you're  _ my _ persimmon fairy."

You laugh, head falling back onto his shoulder. "You're so stupid, 'Dashi."

He hums, holding you a little closer." Whatever you say."

"Hey! You never said it back. I told you I love you and you wrote me off."

"I wrote you off?"

" _ Yes _ ! You did."

"I proposed to you. Again."

You lift your hand, looking at your wedding bands. "I guess you did."

He laces his fingers through yours, bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing your knuckles. "Well, my sweet persimmon fairy-"

"Oh, god," you groan, pretending to be embarrassed despite the warmth surrounding you.

He laughs. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> x,  
> weeds


End file.
